Weißer Gipfel, schwarzes Tal
by FlamesOfMadness
Summary: Souls älterer Bruder Wes gibt ein Konzert. Sein letztes. Und das ausgerechnet in Death City. Ohne es zu wollen bringt er alles durcheinander. Insbesondere Makas Gefühle... [Maka x Soul? Maka x Wes?]


Someone who will translate it? :)

Eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen.  
Mein Bruder kam nach Death City und gab ein Konzert.

Sein letztes. So stand es jedenfalls auf dem großen, aufwendigen Plakat, welches in Mitten der Stadt aufgebaut wurde.

"Wes Evans - Der Meister der Violine" stand in dickgedruckten Großbuchstaben über einem Foto meines Bruders, der perfekt wie immer auf dem Musikinstrument spielte.  
Er war einfach großartig. Er spielte besser als ich es jemals können würde.

Und nun würden Maka und die anderen sehen, dass ich im Vergleich zu Wes ein Nichts war. Allein seine Ausstrahlung stellte alles in den Schatten.

Des Weiteren war er selbstbewusst, weltoffen, lernte gern neue Leute kennen, war bescheiden, liebenswert, elegant, intelligent, talentiert und sah nebenbei bemerkt aus wie ein gottverdammtes Model.

Es war nicht so, dass ich meinem Bruder seinen Erfolg nicht gönnte.  
Wirklich nicht! Wes konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass er besonders hervorstach.

In gewisser Weise war ich sogar stolz auf ihn.  
Doch ich wollte nicht, dass allen so deutlich vor Augen geführt wurde, was für ein Versager ich in Wirklichkeit war.

Ich seufzte und wand mich von dem Plakat ab. Frustriert kickte ich eine leere Coladose vor mir her. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

Ohne Erfolg. Den ganzen Weg nach Hause kreisten meine Gedanken um meinen älteren Bruder, der schon in zwei Tagen sein Konzert geben würde...

"Bin wieder da!", rief ich, als ich die Tür aufschloss und die Wohnung betrat. Ich versuchte die Niedergeschlagenheit, welche mich auch weiterhin begleitete aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Maka kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. In der einen Hand hielt sie ein Glas Wasser, in der anderen einen blutigen, nassen Waschlappen.  
"Hey, Soul. Warst du nicht einkaufen?", fragte sie mich verwundert und legte augenblicklich die Stirn in Falten.

"Ähm", lautete meine äußerst intelligente Antwort auf ihre Frage. Verdammt, das hatte ich glatt vergessen! Blödes Plakat...

"Ich wollte, aber... mir ist was dazwischen gekommen." Das war nicht einmal gelogen.  
Ich setze ein künstliches Lächeln auf und redete schnell weiter, um vom Thema abzulenken.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte ich und zeigte auf den blutbefleckten Waschlappen in ihrer Hand. "Ach, nichts schlimmes. Patty ist beim Basketball hingefallen und hat sich das Knie aufgeschürft."

"Aha", antwortete ich trocken. Und ich dachte schon...  
"Maaaakaaa", ertönte auch schon die nervige Stimme Pattys.  
"Wo bleibt mein Pflaster?" Maka seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg um das verlangte zu holen.

Ich betrat unterdessen das Wohnzimmer. Patty und Liz saßen auf dem Sofa.  
Die jüngere der Thompson-Schwestern summte fröhlich ein Kinderlied, während sie unruhig auf ihrem Platz herumrutschte.

Liz versucht verzweifelt sich die Nägel zu lackieren und gleichzeitig ihre Schwester dazu zu bewegen ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.  
Und Kid... Der war dabei unsere Wohnung aufzuräumen.  
Beziehungsweise sie symmetrisch zu gestalten. Mal wieder. Natürlich.

Nachdem wir Patty verarztet hatten, Liz ihre Fingernägel fertig lackiert hatte und Kid einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem Aussehen unserer Wohnung war, saßen Maka und ich zusammen am Tisch und aßen gemeinsam zu Abend.

"Du, Soul?", setze Maka an und pikste lustlos eine Erbse mit ihrer Gabel auf.  
"Hm?", brummte ich und stocherte ebenfalls im Essen herum.

"Du bist komisch, seitdem du wieder zurück bist."  
"Ach was, dass bildest du dir an", murmelte ich und schob mir eine Gabel mit Kartoffelbrei in den Mund.

"Tatsächlich? Es hat also nichts damit zu tun, das Wes in Death City ein Konzert gibt?"  
Ich verschluckte mich und begann heftig zu husten.  
"Du weißt es?", würgte ich mühevoll hervor und griff nach dem Glas Wasser vor mir auf den Tisch.

"Klar, das Plakat war kaum zu übersehen." Argh, dämliches Plakat. Es hätte eindeutig kleiner sein müssen. Viel kleiner. Am besten mikroskopisch klein.

"Nein, es hat nichts damit zu tun." Maka warf mir einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
Ich musste ihr irgendwie beweisen, dass es mich nicht störte. Alles andere wäre uncool. Nur wie?

"Lass uns doch zusammen mit den anderen hingehen."  
Diesen Satz sollte ich noch zutiefst bereuen...


End file.
